1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connector assemblies for use with modules, particularly to a header type connector with a pair of latches approximate two opposite ends for therein releasably locking a module board wherein a complementary socket connector which is solderably mounted on the bottom edge portion of such module board, is adapted to be mechanically and electrically engaged within the header connector.
2. The Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a header connector 10 which can be vertically and solderably mounted on a mother PC board (not shown), includes an insulative housing 12 and a plurality of contacts extending upward therein. The housing 12 comprises a pair of opposite side walls 14 and a pair of opposite end walls 16 to define a closed type space 18 for receiving therein a module board 20 and its associated socket connector 22 wherein such socket connector 22 is attached to the bottom edge portion of the module 20. Under this situation, the socket connector 22 is electrically and mechanically engaged with the contacts 13 of the header connector 10, and two side edges of the module 20 are adapted to be received within a pair of corresponding slots 24 formed in the end walls 14 for proper engagement within the header connector 10. It is also seen that there are two opposite semi-circular posts 26 formed on the header connector 10 incorporating a pair of corresponding funnels 28 positioned at two opposite ends of the socket connector 22 for consideration of mutual alignment when the socket connector with the module 20 is inserted into the header connector 10 from the top. Thus, through the header connector 10 and the complementary socket connector 22, the mother board on which the header connector 10 is mounted, and the module 20 can operatively communicate with each other for signal transmission.
Two problems may exist in this operative application. The first is that there is no proper retention means to reliably and efficiently secure such module 20 and socket connector 22 assembly in the header connector, and therefore there is a high possibility for such assembly to be disengaged from the header connector 10 and result in signal loss when a vibration is imposed on the header connector 10 or the module 20 and its associated socket connector 22. The second is that to withdraw the module 20 and its associated socket connector 22, it is common to manually hold the module itself to pull it out from the header connector 10, while the retention forces to resist such withdrawal are naturally exerted between the contacts of the socket connector 22 and the contacts 13 of the header connector 10. Understandably, the manual withdrawal force applied to the module 20 is substantially not aligned with the resistance force applied to the contacts of the socket connector 22 and those of the header connector 10, so sometimes it is uneasy for an operator to practice.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a latching means in the header connector for reliably retaining the module and its associated socket connector in position with regard to the header connector for preventing any loss or intermittence of signal transmission between the mother board and the module.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ejection means in the header connector for efficiently withdrawing the module and its associated socket connector therefrom for easy operation and force-saving.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide the ejection means in the header connector, which will not interfere with the components positioned aside in the longitudinal direction of the header connector when such ejection means is in an open manner for releasing the module therefrom.